Kyousen Ryu
The Kyousen Ryu (鏡千流, Thousand Mirror Style) is a shadowy martial arts school that specializes in Taijutsu. The Kyousen Style uses specific strikes to an oppenent's body in order to rupture their internal organs. The Kyousen school is only taught and was created within the Daimaru clan. The Style has been used for assassinations for several generations. This school was grouped with the Ogame school and defeated by Gama in the first round. Members Daimaru Sakon - The 6th and youngest son of the Daimaru clan. The style's current master, Sakon is a prodigy and is regarded as the strongest fighter in the history of the Kyousen style. Despite his predigious skills, Sakon has a weak and gentle mind. When he was a young child he was manipulated by his oldest brother, Ryugo in order to turn him into the ultimate weapon.Mentally and emotionally broken, he becomes a savage, mindless killer whenever he sees his own blood. Killed by Gama, after a viscious battle, who regretted he couldn't fight the 'real' Sakon Daimaru Ryugo - The eldest son of the Daimaru Clan. He desires to bring the Kyousen Style out of the shadows and to dominate all other schools. To fulfill this plan, Ryūgo has sought to 'perfect' Sakon's genius by subjecting him to mental and emotional trauma, thus creating the perfect warrior. Gama later pointed out that Ryūgo's actions actually ruined Sakon's true potential, by turning him into nothing more than a 'mindless beast'. Ironically, he is killed by Sakon, who shatters Ryūgo's spine while in his berserk state. Daimaru Souji, Genzou, and Shinosuke - The 2nd, 3rd, and 4th sons (respectively) of the Daimaru Clan. Without permission from Ryūgo, they attempted a sneak attack on Gama while he was recovering from his injuries after consecutively battling the Tengen and Nakaizumi Styles. Arrogant and overconfident, they believed Gama would be an easy target, yet all three were killed by Gama with little difficulty. Daimaru Gorou - The 5th son of the Daimaru Clan. While he supports his brothers, he is more level-headed and rational. The only brother who is sympathetic towards Sakon and realizes that Ryūgo's actions did not strengthen Sakon but broke him. The only brother to survive the battles with Gama. Techniques The Kyousen School martial arts is a school of assassination through Mutou (無刀, No Sword) by focusing on rupturing inner organs and bones with fierce but precise attacks, using both hands and feet. With their thorough knowledge the human body's weakness they can destroy with merely a touch. By attacking organs they can cause a lot of internal bleeding and damage, as shown by the bursting of lungs, stomach and spleen. Sometimes destroying these areas can have secondary effects, by destroying the lungs it makes the target incapable of speaking. They can aim directly for the heart causing an instant death if it connects. Besides organs they also target other vital areas like the eyes causing blindness or vertebrae to cause paralysis. *'Tsukigakushi no Kamae (Hidden Moon Stance): '''A very simple technique: the user moves his hand with closed fingers over the enemy, so that only a few extremities are visible: by carefully concentrating on this tiny movements the user can know istantly from where the opponent's going to attack. *'Koshucho (Kicked Leap in the Void): '''A jumping technique which allows the user to accelerate midair by kicking his own heels and rushing forward, getting closer to the enemy in an instant. Category:Schools